


draw me like one of your french girls

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Movie Reference, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 00:25:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2208708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her boyfriend is such a dork, but she really doesn't care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	draw me like one of your french girls

**Author's Note:**

> all you need to know is that ben isn't usually this smooth.

"Fucking homework," she muttered, scowling at the blank piece of paper lying in front of her. She pushed her chair back and stood up. "I need more coffee."

"Already done." Ben came gliding in from the kitchen (quite literally: the floor had just been washed and he was wearing thick, slippery socks) and set down a steaming Avengers mug full of coffee on her desk. He took in the scattered pieces of paper and made a face.

"Homework." His tone was dripping with not-quite-fake distaste. "What are you drawing?"

Kat shrugged and snuggled her head into the crook of his neck.

"Dunno," she mumbled. "Rena finished hers ages ago and won't give me any tips."

Ben grinned, blue eyes sparkling. He straightened up, much to Kat's dismay (she was much shorter than her boyfriend and the only time she could lean a head on his shoulder was when he was leaning down), and walked gracefully to the center of the room. (He could no longer glide, as there was only carpet where they were standing.)

He slowly removed his black tee-shirt, and all the while Kat looked on with an expression that fought between confused and OMG-my-boyfriend-is-so-hot.

Ben suddenly struck a pose and said in what was obviously meant to be a seductive voice - soft, gravelly, and at least three octaves lower than normal:

"Draw me like one of your French girls."

The only thing that could be heard from their apartment that night was waves of crazy laughter, which died out only to start again immediately.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah idk what this was ignore me


End file.
